High on Mount Olympus
by Blood of Lavender
Summary: When Nemesis controls druggies, you never know what happens.


A/N: Hello, readers. I'm not quite sure why I didn't do this on my main account. Oh, well. Special thanks to Nico, who suggested the title. 

Warning: I. AM. NOT. A. DRUGGIE.

* * *

><p><em><strong>High on Mt. Olympus<strong>_

Poseidon sighed. No, not because people online wanted to marry his son, pretended to be his daughter/son, and made themselves look like fools because of that; it was because the sea was polluted. It was oily, and people even dumped crack in there.

Poseidon remembered when two teenage boys had tried to sneak 'cookies' as they called it, across the Mexican border. The boys had been caught, and dropped 'cookies' in the ocean, and drowning themselves. It was terrible, really.

So he had been working to seal the area off. As he worked, he breathed in. Not a good choice. The god of the sea had inhaled the crack. Crap.

He was filled with a giddy feeing, wondrous colors danced everywhere. Fishes looked like crystals, sharks like silvery chains. Then, Triton swam in.

"Hey, dad, I was wondering if I could-" He started, but stopped after seeing the look on his father's face.

Triton watched as Poseidon's eyes looked at him in amazement; like a man seeing the sun for the first time.

"Dad?" He asked. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Triton!" He exclaimed, sounding a bit like his Cyclopes son, Tyson. Triton had no idea what in the world was going on. "I love you!" Now he sounded a lot like Elmo.

Bad memories concerning Nyx as a Babysitter...

Triton then noticed the crack.

"Mom!" He called in terror, "Mom! Get over here!" Amphitrite swam in gracefully, her hair flowing like a flag.

"Yes, my son?" she asked. "What is wrong?" Unfortunately, she'd already sniffed it.

* * *

><p>Athena was watching this all go down, as she was spying on her uncle. No - not spying. More like watching him in order to know the secrets of his domain so she could wage war on his kingdom. It was as simple as that. Revenge for 'Percabeth', as Aphrodite called it. No matter what her fellow goddess called it, the only thing that mattered was that she was her ally. Apparently, he'd sunk her son, Oscar de la Renta's yacht. Although he'd lived, Aphrodite was still going to get him back. Not wise on Poseidon's side. Athena smiled. Not wise at all.<p>

She gasped in some more Ritalin. What? Zeus knows she'd need to be at her peak.

Either way, she'd stolen it from one of her children. Their idiot father(Who had taken up alcohol after she left him) thought it would be smart to have little Angela have medication.

* * *

><p>Zeus was stalking his daughter, disguised as seaweed. Hah! Now he knew her flaw. She was a druggie. He could get her back for calling him Thunder Thighs. How dare she challenge his weight? He was quite in shape, actually. Like an idiot, Zeus didn't bring his own oxygen tank, so, like a fish, he had gills. And inhaled the coke. Idiot.<p>

He zapped himself up to Olympus.

"Demeter! Come here and make me some Hash Brownies! Or else…" He snarled at the farming goddess.

Being really scared of her little brother for some reason, she obeyed.

"You know, you could use some cereal, because you're getting skinny, little brother."

Zeus glared at her and she backed away. He didn't take insults well.

_Ding!_ They heard from Olympus' official oven. (Made by a demigod, by the way. 100% celestial bronze.)

The brownies were ready.

"Go try one first," Zeus spat. "I don't want any poisoning, do I?"

"Ah, um, okay." Demeter answered. Gingerly, she took a bite of the first one and felt the effects of it, becoming high.

She turned and saw Zeus sticking two lightning bolts up his nose. The bluish-silver things looked like long, odd shaped bruises against his olive skin.

It had to be then that Hermes came in.

"Okay, I have a delivery for Demeter-" Hermes then saw them acting like idiots. He noticed the brownies. Having travelled around quite a lot, he knew what they were, and what they did to you.

"What the heck?" He said. "Oh, whatever. Give me one of those brownies!"

* * *

><p>Somewhere secret, Nemesis was checking off her list.<p>

_Poseidon._

_Amphitrite._

_Zeus._

_Hermes._

_Demeter._

And many more of them to come. She knew she couldn't get a few of them intoxicated, but she'd get enough of them.

And then she'd win. Nemesis always had to get even, and she felt that on the Olympian's side, they had not been even with her. They were abandoned. Left out. What about poor old _her_? Even after the minor gods got thrones and cabins, they were still uneven.

Nemesis couldn't take anything being uneven. _Ever._

* * *

><p>Hera frowned. What was wrong with her husband? First, he orders Demeter to bake... What was it again? Hat brownies? Then, he sticks lightning bolts up his nose. What in the world. She snuck one of those brownies out. She studied it curiously. Then, she took a bite out of the crisp, chocolate looking thing.<p>

Bad choice.

* * *

><p>Hades was enjoying himself for once. Persephone and he had just gone on a wonderful dinner – in the fanciest place he knew: Le Lieu de Nourriture. It was an extremely expensive French restaurant.<p>

He had eaten like a king. And after, he had Crème Brule. It was delicious. He asked his wife if she wanted some, but she bluntly refused. Why had she refused it? She ate supper, so why didn't she want the Crème Brule? Hades tossed that thought aside. He was free, and he felt free, too, like a bird or something. Little did he know he was Nemesis' victim.

Persephone knew the Crème Brule was poisoned. But she didn't know how. She wasn't quite sure if she wanted to get high, so she refused. But now she wanted to visit her mother very much. Was her own mother high? Probably.

So she teleported to Olympus, not knowing what to expect. She never did.

Once there, Persephone saw a crazy sight; Zeus sticking lightning bolts up his nose, Hera trying to do gymnastics, and her own mother eating flowers. She really wanted to join in on the fun. But how?

"Oh! Brownies!" she shouted, and took one.

* * *

><p><em>One more victim, <em>Nemesis thought. And then she died.

* * *

><p>Kronos took a piece of pie.<p>

He said to Rhea, "Go make me some Hash brownies!"

"No!"

"Why?"He whined.

"This is why," Rhea said. And with that, she shot him.

* * *

><p><span>Comments? Concerns? Just click on that button below. :D<span>


End file.
